A Dive into the Past
by WeightlessWriter
Summary: After Korra's battle with Zahir, she is left psychologically scarred. Katara's solution is to have her go back to her home in the South and heal. But what if going back into her past uncovers a deeper secret? One that changes the way we view those we held in high esteem? ZukoxKatara and MakoxOC, with Korroh and Kainora as well.
1. Chapter 1

_Katara smiled as her shipped docked in the familiar fire nation port. Spending time with Zuko again was going to be a wonderful way to clear her head after her latest fight with Aang. Katara frowned as her hair blew in the breeze while she recalled what had happened._

_Aang looked at her pleadingly. "Katara, I have a responsibility to the world. They need me, and I'm sorry I can't always be there. Please understand, I still love you, but I can't put the rest of the world on hold for you."_

_Katara knew she couldn't resent him for what he said because it was true. The world did need him. But she needed him too. And she could never live her life second to someone else in the eyes of the one she loves. Seeing her old friend and even partner in crime would help her relax and gain perspective._

_As she stepped off the gangplank she saw Zuko standing near the dock, dressed more casually than he usually was, probably trying to blend in. His hair was down like it was in the air temple and she laughed when she remembered their adventures. It had been years since those days had passed and all of them had grown, but they hadn't grown apart. Aang was busy with plans for the new city and Toph was training metalbenders. Sokka was commuting between the Southern Tribe and Kyoshi island so Suki could train the girls._

_Katara flew across the dock towards her friend and flung her arms around him. His initial surprise disappeared as he instinctively tightened his arms around her and lifted her up, spinning her around in their excitement of seeing each other again. As he put her down they both grinned as they faced each other. _

"_How have you been Zuko?" Katara asked as they began to walk towards their ostrich horses that would take them to the palace._

_Zuko looked over at Katara and noticed how much she had grown up. She had always been pretty, but she had only grown more beautiful as she grew up. She wasn't a little girl anymore, and she really hadn't been since their adventure to find the Southern Sea Raiders._

"_Well," he sighed dramatically, "I've been enjoying life as royalty. I'm sure a peasant like you could never relate," he said with a smirk. Katara elbowed him in the ribs before he helped her mount her ostrich horse._

"_Oh I'm so sure," Katara said while rolling her eyes. She had really missed him, especially now that he had really begun to lighten up. Yes, some time with Zuko was exactly what she needed._

_0000000000000000000000_

An old woman left the room with a shake of her head towards her son and the other people in the room on air temple island.

"What is it mother?" the airbending master asked softly.

Katara paused before she answered. "Korra's body is healing fine, though it will take some time." Here she paused again, searching for the right words. "What is really hurting Korra is the emotional damage from the past events. Korra has been told that all her worth comes from being the Avatar for he whole life, and in the last year she's had so many people tell her that the world doesn't need an Avatar anymore. The world doesn't need _her."_

Tenzin looked at his mother in shock. Pema sat next to him, holding Rohan, looking at Tenzin with sad eyes. She turned to Katara and asked, "What would you have us do?"

Katara thought for a moment before answering. "Korra needs to find her worth as _Korra, _not necessarily as the _avatar. _She needs to heal Psychologically, and I think I know who can help her much more than I can."

"Who could help her more than you?" Bolin asked, fidgeting with Pabu. "You're, like, the best healer ever."

Katara shook her head with a chuckle. "While I appreciate the compliment Bo, I know someone that who would be better suited. She was a . . . student of mine. She was born in the North Pole, but her mother brought her to the South Pole before she died. She was raised by myself and the White Lotus beside Korra. They were inseparable as children."

"Where is she now?" Mako asked, standing up from his seat.

"I believe she's still in the Southern Water Tribe right now, but she does travel a lot. I trained her in the art of healing, and she's surpassed even my tutelage." Katara took a seat next to her daughter Kya and held her hand. "She's an excellent waterbender and a free spirited girl, like her mother," she said with a hint of sadness. She looked up and continued, "But I think Korra needs to see her. If anyone can help her, it's Kiza."

Asami stood and stretched quitely. "How long until Korra is ready to travel?"

"Probably a few days. The sooner she sees her, the better."

Asami nodded and headed towards Korra's door. "I'm going to say goodnight to Korra." Everyone nodded, wishing Asami a goodnight as well while they headed towards the door. "We can start making travel plans in the morning."

With that, Asami opened the door to Korra's room after knocking softly. Korra was curled up on her side under a soft white blanket while the breeze from the window kept the room cool and comfortable. Asami stopped at the side of Korra's bed and touched her arms softly. Korra's eyelids fluttered open as she tried to sit up.

"Don't Korra," Asami commanded softly. "I just came to tell you goodnight from me and everyone else. We're going to go to sleep, but call us if you need anything. Do you need anything before I leave?"

Korra shook her head, her eyes dull and lifeless. Then her eyes lit up slightly as she opened her mouth. "Does Katara really want me to go see Kiza?" she asked, her voice soft and rasping slightly.

Asami smiled at her best friend. "You were eavesdropping?"

"You guys are loud talkers."

Both girls giggled softly at the thought of Katara being a 'loud talker.' Asami nodded in affirmation. "Yeah, she wants you to reconnect with a friend from your childhood. I bet it'll be fun to go to the South Pole and see your mother again, and your old friends."

Korra nodded slightly, a serene look covering her face. Her cheeks were gaunt and her eyes tired after a week of eating little. "Just tell Mako to be careful down there."

A confused look crossed Asami's face, "Why would Mako need to be careful?"

"Kiza is really pretty. And based on his track record he has a weakness for pretty girls. I mean, look at us." Korra said, gesturing to herself and Asami.

Asami laughed out loud at that and Korra smiled as her eyelids began to fall. She really was tired. Asami stood up from the floor and headed towards the door. She turned around before leaving and said "Don't worry, I'll keep him in line," she said with a wink and was out the door.

Korra rolled to her other side as he breathing began to even out and sleep claimed her.

00000000000000000

A pale girl with a slender build sat quietly on the floor, her hands glowing as she healed the wound on her patient's chest. A simple hunting accident had left the young man bleeding at a rapid rate. Her hands stopped glowing as she finished the session. She uncrossed her legs and stood up, stretching her back. She looked at Neruuk, a handsome young man who was sleeping peacefully, drained from the days events. She walked to the door of her healing room as the familiar smell of smoke filled her senses. The smell was filled with incense, a sweet smell that brought out her senses and made her feel alive.

_I suppose there's a dance tonight. I guess I should go get ready for it, it is expected of me to go._

Memories flooded back to her as she dressed for the event, loosening her hair and shaking it out. Memories of watching these dances from the doorway with her best friend as a child, wanting to be apart of something they were too young for. They were supposed to be asleep, but neither Korra or herself were ever inclined to do as they were told. She smiled at the memory. She missed her best friend dearly, wondering how she was doing. All she knew of Korra's life was passed down by Korra's mother and the news that came to the village. Kiza had had only a handful of letters since her best friends departure to Republic City a year before.

As she left her home she noticed her pale skin illuminated by the moonlight. _Thanks for that Dad, at least you left me something good, _Kiza thought to herself sarcastically. It had been years since her father died and she had no memories of him. The closest thing she had were the stories from her mother, and she was gone now too.

Kiza approached the fire with the rest of the tribe as her wolf dog, Moro, approached. She had had Moro since she was a pup and Moro was her best friend. She was fiercely loyal to Kiza and her best adventuring partner. The two had traveled the world together. Moro was snow white with pale blue eyes making her blend well with the snow. Moro laid down near the edge of the circle as the familiar drumbeats began.

Member of the tribe gathered closer to the fire as the rhythms began. _Step step turn. Duck, slide. Step turn, Step step turn. _Kiza danced to the music of the tribe, enjoying the feeling of belonging. She didn't have many close friends in the tribe, but it was her home and she loved it.

As the dance ended, Kiza felt her breaths deepen after the physical exertion. She whistled for Moro, signaling their evening was at an end. Moro trotted over to her as the two began their walk home. Kiza felt the moonlight on her back as it illuminated her way home.

00000000000

Korra's dreams were of the Southern Water Tribe. She saw her village dancing around the fire like they had done when she was child as the moonlight shone above them. It was always a celebratory thing that put everyone in the best of spirits. She could hear the haunting melody and jolted awake. She noticed the moonlight streaming in through her open window and sighed softly at the vision of her home. Yes, it was time to go home again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I would love some feedback on the story. Believe me, it really helps. Follows and favorites are how I live life. And just to get this out there, I used to be a HUGE Makorra shipper until season 3 ended, and then I felt like maybe it wasn't meant to be. And yes, it is Moro, as in the wolf-goddess from Princess Mononoke.

_Katara leaned into Zuko's shoulder as they tossed bread into the turtleduck pond. It was a serene night and the moon shone above them brightly as fireflies flew about. They breathed in the smell of the night air and wood smoke. _

_Katara had been in the fire nation for two weeks now and she had really enjoyed her time there. Zuko enjoyed her presence in the evenings, providing solace after long days of meetings over the fire nation. Their friendship ran deep and they trusted each other completely. Zuko took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he had to say._

"_Katara," he began softly. "Why are you here?"_

_Katara sighed as she shifted to look at him. "I wondered when you were going to ask me that," she said with a wry smile. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of grass absentmindedly as she prepared to answer. "I don't know if I can be with Aang anymore," she said quietly._

_Zuko's eyes widened at her answer. His heart hammered in his chest as he waited for her to continue._

"_I hate the idea of always coming second. I know it sounds selfish," she said, her voice breaking slightly, "but I don't care. It's just so frustrating, always being less important than everyone else in the world that needs him, and the whole world needs him."_

_Zuko reached for her hand, holding it gently, his thumb tracing the back of it lightly. "Katara," he whispered, "I understand. I understand why you're here, but I don't understand why he wouldn't put you first. I can't imagine putting anything before you, you're too special," he said, looking into her eyes._

_Katara blushed and averted her gaze. "You don't mean that."_

"_I do. Of course, you're too stubborn to be ignored anyway," he said with a smirk. Katara shoved him playfully, sending him tumbling forward into the pond. He fell in with a splash while Katara laughed. She stepped towards the edge of the pond, waiting for him to resurface._

_She felt a hand grab her ankle and Katara was pulled into the water ungracefully. Both benders reached the surface laughing loudly, swimming towards each other. Zuko tried to push her under but Katara was going to have none of that. She bent the water around him, freezing the water._

"_No fair!" he shouted. "Bending is cheating in a fight like this."_

"_It's not cheating!" she retorted. "I'm simply using my resources," she replied smugly._

_Zuko melt the ice around him, reaching for her wrist. He captured her wrist in his right hand, his left going around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She laughed softly as she placed her toes on the pond floor. The water was about her waist and she felt empowered in her natural element, but she was more aware of the warm presence next to her. Both benders were smiling openly as their pulses quickened. Zuko leaned forward entranced at the waterbender in his grasp._

_Quick as lighting, Katara flashed him a wide grin and twisted out of his grasp and bent herself up above and behind him as she pushed him down into the pond. Zuko was immersed into the water as Katara scrambled up the bank laughing hysterically. A rather wet Zuko trudged up the bank next to her and sat down next to her, sulking slightly. Katara wiped tears from her face and quieted her laughing and ended up just smiling. She glanced at the wet firebender next to her and cheerily bent the water out of his clothes, chuckling slightly. _

_Zuko turned toward her with a grateful look on his face. He was about to thank her when she interrupted him._

"_Don't thank me, I don't want it," Katara said with a grin._

_Zuko leaned forward and said softly, "What if instead of saying it, I show it?" He said leaning towards him._

_Katara leaned in closer as well until they were mere inches apart. Then a mischievous grin appeared on her face as she said "Then you're going to need a lot of stewed prunes," and giggled. _

_All Zuko could do was sigh inwardly._

_00000000000000000000000_

They traveled by airship for what felt like weeks to Korra, but was in fact, only a few days. Korra felt the air getting colder on the ship as they approached the South Pole and her body immediately relaxed at the familiar feeling of cold air. She had spent most of each day in bed sleeping soundly or having Bolin and Mako read to her or sit quietly and chat. She listened to the stories of their childhood with contentment until their voices lulled her to sleep.

Her dreams were another matter. Korra's dreams were haunted with a series a faces. Amon, her uncle, Zahir, even Vatu. And all they did was tell her how worthless and unneeded she was. She woke up gripping her sheets and gasping for air, her heart beating frantically. Several times she had cried out and Asami had gone to check on her, as had Jinora. Korra's mind was consumed with thoughts of her future. Who was she if the world didn't need her? She knew who the Avatar Korra was, but who was Korra?

0000000000000000000000

Bolin was the first to spot the frozen expanse in the distance. He shouted cheerily "Land-ho Pabu! Mako, aren't you excited?" he said, gesturing to his brother to come look out the window. Mako looked up the game of Pai Sho he had been playing with Tenzin and glanced out the window. "Not Particularly, Bo. I just gotta beat Tenzin before we get to the South Pole," he said, eyeing the older man.

Tenzin had the good graces to sit stoically as he thoroughly trounced Mako. Asami tried not to laugh and Mako's loss in a game known for it's strategy, and instead took the opportunity to begin her letter to Iroh. She and the Commander had been writing for months, keeping in touch and updating each other on their lives. They had only seen each other a handful of times after the equalists had fallen but the two had remained in constant communication. The coordinates for the ship were already set so Asami wouldn't need to touch the wheel until they were closer to Korra's village.

Bolin resigned from watching the windows and instead decided to radio in Opal at the air temple as the ship slowly flew closer and closer to their destination.

0000000000000000000000

Kiza sifted through the letters in the box on by her bedside with a sad expression on her face. They were all from someone she would rather not see or hear from again, but chances were she would see him again, despite her protests.

She stepped off her bed, clad in her dark blue tunic and grey leggings as Moro approached her whining for attention. Kiza chuckled as she scratched Moro's ears goodnaturedly, simultaneously pinning her dark brown dresses with a white ivory clip as her mother had taught her to do. She left her room and headed towards the healing room. Neruuk was sitting up while he quietly ate the soup she had left for him.

"Someone's feeling better," she said with a smile.

"Yes," Neruuk said sheepishly, glancing at the healer. "I'm feeling much better. Thank you."

Kiza simply smiled in reply as she tidied the room. After a few moments she spoke. "I'll send for your family today, I'm sure they're anxious to see you." She turned to face him as a sad look crossed his face. "What is it?"

Neruuk looked out the window that showed the vast landscape of the arctic tundra. "Couldn't I stay just a bit longer? I don't know if I'm quite ready to leave yet."

Kiza bristled at the statement and arched her eyebrow. "Are you saying I don't know how to heal, or I can't tell when someone is healed?" she asked, her voice dangerously low.

"N-n-oo No!" Neruuk spluttered. "I only meant that . . . I didn't want to return yet. I'd rather stay here. With you." He looked up at her hopefully.

Kiza hid the alarm on her face, pretending to be as cool and collected as her element. This wasn't the first proposal she had received unprompted. She surveyed Neruuk thoughtfully. He was certainly handsome, and his blue eyes held kindness. He was only a year or so older than her, but was quite the skilled hunter and a competent waterbender. He was intelligent and kind, but he wasn't the man for Kiza. She knew if she married a man from her tribe, she would spend the rest of her life there and what little freedom she had had before returning to the tribe had been wasted.

She turned her attentions back to Neruuk and his hopeful expression. "Neruuk . . . while I'm flattered, I cannot return your sentiments," she said, her voice quiet but not unfeeling. She deeply sympathized with the man before her, but she could not return his affections in the way he wanted and it would be unfair of her to lead him on.

Neruuk's face fell as he slowly stood up. He took laboring steps toward the door, but paused as he reached it.

"Couldn't you just think about it first?" he said, his voice pleading.

Kiza shook her head sadly and turned away from him. She heard the soft click of the door as he left and kiza sank into a nearby cushion.

What Kiza would never admit to him was the other reason she couldn't marry him. In truth, it was something only a few people knew of, which was how she preferred it. Before she could begin a new relationship all the old ties had to be severed. Moro approached Kiza, nuzzling her face and shoulder while Kiza held her dear friend close.

0000000000000000

"How's Opal?" Asami asked while they sat around the kitchen in the airship.

"She's great!" Boling answered enthusiastically. "She's picking up on airbending really well and she loves the temple. She says she really misses me, and Jinora too."

Jinora beamed at the compliment, then replied thoughtfully, "I suppose I should return to the temple soon so that I can help teach them. I'm sure my Dad won't want to stay too long either."

Asami sipped her tea quietly while Bolin and Jinora talked about Opal and the other airbending students.

Mako entered the large kitchen during their conversation and took a seat next to Asami. He poured himself some tea and reheated it with firebending since it wasn't warm enough to his liking. "How's Iroh doing?" he asked sincerely.

Asami brushed the hair out of her face and tried not to blush as his question. "He's doing pretty well. He spends most of his time training his new recruits, but he loves every minute of it. He says he might be able to make it to the South Pole for a visit if we stay long enough," she said as a light blush broke across her face.

Mako smiled at Asami, happy for his friend. _At least her love life is working out_, he thought to himself wryly. Thoughts of his love life reminded him of why he came to the kitchen to begin with. He stood up from the stool and walked over to the stove, ladeling some soup into a bowl for Korra to eat. It was his turn to bring her food and he knew how grumpy she got when she hadn't eaten.

Asami nodded at him as he left with a tray for Korra, happy that the three had worked out any problems they had had in the past and could now work together flawlessly.

Mako knocked on Korra's door softly before entering, wondering if she was asleep. His knock was answered with a quiet mumble from Korra to "come in only if you're bring food."

Mako placed the tray on the table by her bed and pulled up a chair next to her bed. He helped her sit up and put the tray in her lap while Korra insisted the whole time that she could do it herself. Mako ignored her incessant protests and helped her silently, knowing that would never ask for or easily accept help from someone, even though she desperately needed it. It was one of the things he admired about her, and it made her Korra. Stubborn as a mulebadger, with twice the determination.

00000000000000000

A wizened old woman sat quietly in her cabin of the airship, knitting socks for her youngest grandchild, Rohan. She was overjoyed to return to her home, but her intuition was telling her that a lot was going to happen on this visit. You didn't get to be Katara's age without using a lot of intuition. She paused after finishing a row to read a letter, sent by an old friend. _Oh Zuko, _she thought as memories flooded her mind, _how I've missed you dear friend. I hope your letter holds less of your usual dramatics and more of that humor I've missed. _Katara chuckled as she read the letter, reminiscing over days past.

A/N - Yes I know, my OC is vague about her past and her life, but I promise all in due time! Also, I'm sorry about any errors, I was exhausted when I wrote this.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiza heard the loud whirring of the motors long before the airship arrived.

She had been sitting in her home, reading a book when Moro's ears flickered in every direction. It was only a few minutes later that Kiza recognized the sound. She flew out of her seat, throwing her parka on as she ran towards the door, Moro trotting at her heels. She tried to keep herself calm as she approached the edge of town, watching the airship approach with the other members of her village.

It was a Future Industries Ship. A rather large one.

Kiza watched the airship in contemplation. It's landing process was a fairly quick one, considering it's surprise. As the motors stopped Kiza felt her heart in her throat. The plank came out and a door opened as four figures took a step out. A fifth figure followed being almost carried by a man in a red scarf. Kiza's face turned white as she took a step back in shock.

Her eyes met those of a girl her age, a face she knew well. Kiza turned a fled, Moro whining softly and following suit.

Kiza had to keep herself from running back to her home, and instead walked briskly up the snow covered path to her home. She closed the door behind her, sliding down against it as tears spilt down her cheeks.

_Korra's back. After all this time, she's back. I should be happy to see her again, but all I feel is resentment towards her for abandoning me when I needed her. And for not talking to me and answering my letters. She cut me off, and now she thinks she can come back without any problems?_

Another voice in Kiza's head told her she was being childish, that Korra never meant to hurt her and that Korra had her own problems to deal with, but Kiza silenced that voice quickly.

She wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them to her chest when I knock sounded on the door. Kiza paused in alarm, freezing at the loud noise close to her head. She stood up with reluctance, facing the door. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the worst.

She was expecting Korra. What she wasn't expecting was the young man with the red scarf to be with her.

She simply stared into the open doorway, waiting for one of them to speak. The man was holding Korra's shoulders as she leaned into him. Korra's face looked tired, but she smiled at Kiza.

The man was the first to speak.

"So, umm, can we come in?"

Kiza nodded slightly and took a step inside. She refused to speak, but she had to admit that this man seemed interesting.

He took a deep breath and helped Korra in. "Name's Mako," he said, gesturing to himself. "You must be Kiza."

Kiza nodded again, staring at Korra.

Korra smiled slightly. "How have you been Kiza? Long time no see."

Kiza wanted to explode, but she held her tongue. "Fine, now." she said curtly. "Of course, you would know that if you would've bothered to stay in touch."

Korra stared at her with an open mouth. What did she mean? Kiza continued. "Why are you here Korra? What do you want?"

Korra looked startled, while Mako looked between the two girls in surprise. "Korra, I thought you said this was your best childhood friend," his voice confused.

Kiza snorted. "Childhood, yes. Adulthood? Not a chance in Hell." A part of Kiza knew she was being unfair, but she was past caring. The neglect of so many people was piling up.

The girls looked between each other, both flushed, neither refusing to yield. Korra shook her head as she took a step away from Mako and walked out the door slowly. Kiza felt tears welling in her eyes as she slid against a nearby wall as her eyes closed.

She heard a throat clear next to her. Kiza wiped the tears off her face in embarrassment, but stayed on the floor.

"You must think me such a fool, and so incredibly cruel," she choked out the words.

Mako offered his hand to help her up but she shook her head. He took a deep breath and sat down next to her. "No, I don't think you're cruel, or a fool. At least not more than the average person. I think you've been hurt. What I don't understand is why you're hurting Korra."

Kiza sighed as she thought of what to say. "Korra and I have a long history."

"I figured. Care to elaborate?"

"She was my best friend growing up, we were raised together after my mother died. I was born in the North Pole, but after my Father died, he was a fire nation noble, my mother took me down here. I was so young when she died from the fever, and then Katara took me in, training me with Korra under the White lotus. She was my best friend, and we did everything together." Kiza hugged her knees to her chest as she felt tears forming in her eyes. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before continuing.

"I always knew Korra would grow up and be the Avatar and travel the world to help people. But I really needed her, and she wasn't there for me. She's the closest thing I had to family, and she stopped writing me a few months after she left for Republic City. And I . . . I really needed her," she said as a sob escaped her throat.

Mako sat quietly, unsure on how to proceed with a crying girl that he barely knew. "Why did you need her?" he asked quietly.

Kiza looked up into his face, his amber eyes staring intently into her sea foam green ones. His sincerity seemed obvious, but she held back. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Well clearly it does if it's still upsetting you," he said, not unkindly.

She smiled at him. "You're sweet to think that. But it's not something I care to talk about right now. Maybe some other time. I suppose you think I should talk to Korra, clear the air?"

He nodded. "I think she's really hurt over this. One of the reasons she came here was to see you because she needs your help. She's hurt. Bad. And she needs all the help she can get from people that care about her." Mako stood up and offered his hand to her. She took it, albeit reluctantly, and he pulled her up.

"Well," she said. "Lead the way."

00000000000000000

Katara awoke to the sunlight streaming through her window across her bed. No. Not her bed. _Zuko's bed. _Katara bolted up when she remembered the previous night. Zuko opened his eyes and saw Katara sitting up, her eyes wide.

He reached over to her, grabbing her hand. "Good morning," he said groggily.

Katara flushed at the contact. "Oh no," she moaned.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up next to her.

She looked at him in shock. "Zuko, think about what happened last night!"

"I remember," he said with a smirk. "I was there. And so were you."

Katara pulled the blanket up to her face, burying herself in it. "You don't understand. We shouldn't have done that."

Zuko pulled back, hurt on his face. "Why not?"

"Because of Aang. Because of Mai. Because of so many things."

Zuko touched her shoulder. "Katara, it's okay. I love you, those other things don't matter."

Katara's pulled the blanket away and her gaze softened at him. "I know Zuko, and I love you, but I don't think I can do this."

"Katara, you're 18, and plenty mature. Please don't worry about Mai, nothing was ever going to come of that anyway. And you said so yourself, things were over with Aang," his voice pleading slightly.

Katara stepped out of bed, wrapping a red robe around her form. "Zuko, please understand. I love you, I really do. But I can't stay here. The fire nation probably hates me enough already, and I-I have a duty to Aang. And to the world. He needs me to take care of him." She took a step toward the door when Zuko bolted out of bed, grabbing her arm.

"Katara, please don't go. Last night meant a lot to me. I've loved you for so long, don't run away now. Please stay with me. Please- marry me. Make me the most fortunate man and marry me." Zuko tried to pull her close, wanting her to say yes.

Katara refused to meet his eyes and shook his grip away. "I-I can't. I'm sorry, please understand. I just can't!" she said, throwing open the door and sprinting down the hall, tears spilling down her face.

Zuko stared in shock, his mind blank. He walked over to the door to see her retreating figure. He punched a nearby wall, relishing the pain in his fist.

A/N I know, I know, short chapter, but it's early! No, the Zutara scenes are not one right after the other, they are important highlights from their past. Please Review :) It inspires me to update faster!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks for the amazing reviews, they were really sweet. No, I don't have a regular updating schedule, but I try to update at least once or twice a week. Thanks for the reviews, keep spreading the love!

Korra stared down the girl across from her. Mako had led Kiza to the airship, and deposited her in Korra's room. Now the girls stared each other down, unsure of what to say. Both girls were aware of all the unspoken words between them, creating a tension that could be cut with a knife, but neither made any move to change that, held back by their fear.

A knock on the door interrupted their thoughts, followed by the entrance of Asami. The raven haired girl entered the room with a soft smile. She looked at Kiza, her eyes kind. "I'm Asami, and you must be Kiza. It's nice to meet you," she said brightly. Kiza nodded in response.

Asami looked between the two girls, sensing the tension. Neither girls were going to make the first move without provocation. "Anyway," Asami said, "I know a lot has happened and you guys have put a lot of distance between you two, but you used to be like sisters." Asami looked away briefly. "If I had ever had a sister, I wouldn't have let anything come between us. I'm sure we would make mistakes, but it wouldn't matter in the end," she said, her voice grave. She perked up after a moment of silence. "Anyway, I just came to tell you that I'm making dinner and it'll be ready soon," her countenance suddenly cheerful as she stood up and exited the room.

It took all of 8 seconds after Asami's exit before both girls were stumbling over themselves and each other in their apologies. Tears flowed as both girls embraced each other. Korra was the first to get a coherent thought out as they both sat on Korra's bed. "So what happened while I was gone that made you hate me so much? What did I do? What did I miss?"

Kiza looked down, her hand clasped tightly in the blue folds of her tunic. "I - I don't really want to talk about it right now," she stammered. "It's kind of a long story. I promise I'll tell you, but I just can't right now." Korra nodded, her eyes full of sympathy. Korra knew that there were things she wouldn't want to talk about. She reached out and took Kiza's hand as she stood up, pulling her with her. Both girls leaned onto each other as they headed towards the kitchen for dinner.

The sight they met was one that surprised them. They found a man stirring a pot of leek soup.

It was Mako. And he was wearing a _pink_ apron.

Both girls suppressed giggles at the sight of the pro bending champion in a frilly pink apron, stirring soup.

Mako turned around at the sound of their entrance, his face coloring when he realized what he was wearing.

"I - uh, I'm helping A- Asami make dinner. She made wear this apron," he stammered.

Korra smirked and Kiza's eyebrows shot up at his statement, both watching him dig himself deeper and deeper. Asami entered, holding a tray of bread rolls, her eyes merry at the sight of Kiza and Korra getting along. "Are you staying for dinner, Kiza?" Asami asked politely.

Kiza covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh. "Yes, I'd love to. But only if Mako wears that lovely apron."

Mako hastily untied the apron and all the girls laughed as they headed into the dining room. Their evening was filled with happy chatter and childhood stories from both Kiza and Korra. Apparently, Korra had always been headstrong and rebellious.

"She was so mad when I beat her in our first waterbending sparring match!" Kiza reminisced. Korra crossed her arms.

"I wasn't mad, and you didn't beat me!"

"Oh really? You chose to end up on the ground, trapped under my boot?" Kiza retorted.

Korra looked away, her expression stubborn.

"Wow, I had no idea Korra had always been difficult, I thought it was an acquired trait," Mako joked to Kiza.

Kiza laughed, "Yeah, she's always had her own opinions." Kiza's expression turned serious when she looked out the window of the airship. "Well, it's been fun guys, but I better get going. I need to sleep. You all should come by my home tomorrow morning and Korra and I can show you around the South Pole," she said enthusiastically, getting up and heading towards the door.

Mako responded immediately, "That sounds awesome." Bolin chimed in, agreeing wholeheartedly. Asami looked between Mako and Kiza, noticing his gaze lingering on Kiza. A plan formed in her mind. "It's getting pretty dark Kiza, Mako, why don't you walk home with her?" her voice innocent.

Kiza stopped in response. "I'll be fine," she said certainly. "I can walk myself back."

Mako stood up. "I'd love to," he said, walking towards her. "Besides, it'll give me the chance to get to know you a little better," he said with a wink.

Korra snorted and Bolin laughed outright. Kiza nodded in confirmation as they walked towards the door. "Alright City Boy, I just hope you can find your way back without me," she teased.

As they left the ship Asami looked out the window knowingly. _At very least, Mako would move on to someone stable, _Asami thought to herself.

0000000000000

Katara stared at the calendar, counting the days, praying that she was wrong. She had returned to the air temple over a month ago, and _her friend, _still hadn't come to visit. Katara's stomach churned in frantic motions as her fears piled up. _I can't tell Aang, _she thought. _He'll hate me._ Another voice reasoned in her head. _No, he'll be hurt, but he'll forgive you. He's not that kind of person, he accepts faults in people. He'll understand. _Katara's head hurt from all the inner turmoil. She sat by the fountain, her tears mingling with the waters.

"Katara? Why are you crying?" Aang's sweet voice called with worry. He crossed over to her. Katara realized how much he had grown in the last few years. "You've been really worried since you came back from the Fire nation. What's wrong?"

Katara wiped the tears from her eyes as her sobs stopped. Aang sat across from her, concern covering his face. She took a deep breath.

"Aang, there's something I have to tell you."

0000000000000

It was six months later when the invitation came to the air temple.

They were invited to a wedding. Zuko and Mai's wedding.

Katara held the invitation as tears clouded her vision, Aang rubbing her back soothingly. "We should go," Aang said softly. "But we don't have to if you don't want to."

Katara gestured to herself. "We can't hide this Aang, not if we see him."

Aang thought for a minute. "There is a solution. Katara, you know I would love to keep the child, I don't care if it's not mine. It's yours and I love you too much to not accept this part of your past."

Katara leaned into him. "Thank you for standing by me."

"So are we going? I think it would be good to see your brother again, and Suki and their kids."

Katara nodded slowly. "Aang, seeing them won't change my mind. We can't raise the baby. It'll be fairly obvious that it's half fire nation. What if it looks like him?"

Aang stroked her hair, soothing her fears. "We don't have to, but the option is still there. It's up to you."

They left for the Fire Nation three days later. The journey was long and uncomfortable for Katara, but it was one she had to make.

0000000000

A/N Okay, so I've been watching the first season of Korra again, and good gracious I forgot how good it was!


	5. Chapter 5

AAAAHHHH I'm so sorry there's an error in the last one. The section about Katara at the end is a flashback, and my flashbacks are usually italics, sorry guys! But you guys were smart and figured it out on your own, you're the best! And I have an idea for a new fic. It'll be either Makorra or Irosami, and it'll be based of Sabrina, the movie with Audrey Hepburn. PM me or put your ideas on that in the reviews, I love to read them.

To PrincessDeFuego - I'm sorry, I don't want to ruin the story by telling you her backstory, but I promise it's coming soon! Thanks for your lovely reviews, they do wonders to lift my spirits and make me want to write.

_His eyes must have been deceiving him, there wasn't any possible way she could be here._

_She stood on the edge of his balcony, her back to him, her figure bathed in pale moonlight, draped in a dark blue dress that reached the floor, embroidered with koi fish and the moon phases. She stood silently, as if she was waiting for him._

_Zuko approached her slowly, footsteps treading softly._

_Her voice rang out softly, "I've been waiting for you."_

_He paused, sensing something was wrong. Up close, he could see her small body was shaking. And then she turned around._

_The sight that greeted him was not one that he expected. Katara, his Katara, was clearly with child. Very with child._

_Zuko cleared his throat, "Katara, I-"_

_She cut him off quickly. "I don't care what you have to say Zuko, Aang is the reason I'm here. He said you deserved to know, and I suppose he's right," she said, turning away bitterly._

_Zuko took bold steps forward, anger flaring. "Aang did this?"_

_Katara looked into his face with surprise. Her gaze softened at his anger, understanding his confusion. Even if she didn't stay with him, she would always care about him. "No," she said quietly. "You did. About seven months ago." Her hand reached up to touch his face gently, but she pulled it back just as swiftly, remembering that he was getting married tomorrow._

_Zuko's face went through a series of emotions. "Katara, I can't believe this!" He couldn't contain his excitement. "Then you're going to stay with me, aren't you? Katara, I'm going to be a father, I can't believe it, I never dreamed-" he trailed off, hands running through his hair. He reached towards her, grasping her hands tightly. "I'll call off the wedding to Mai, Katara, I'll do it right now, Let me ring for a servant-"_

"_No."_

_Zuko's head spun as he comprehended her statement._

"_No? Why not?" the hurt evident in his voice and on his face. "That's MY child, Katara, just as much as it is yours. Please don't deny me this, I'll love you both-"_

"_I said no." Katara took a deep breath and turned away to look across the grounds, trying to regain her composure. Why did he have to be this way? Why did she still have to love him, even if it wasn't meant to be?_

_She turned back to him, her strength finally returning. "Aang and I aren't going to raise the child either. It's going to a family in the North Pole, there's a family there that would love to have a child." Katara remembered her encounter with Chief Arnook. He was overjoyed to raise a new child after his daughter Yue had to leave. "I can't force Aang to raise a child that isn't his, and furthermore, it'll ruin his reputation, and mine as well. I'm not ready to be a parent and neither is he. We're still kids ourselves!"_

_Zuko tried in vain to put a word in, but Katara silenced him with a single look._

"_Zuko," she said, her voice heavy with emotion. "You have so much ahead of you. You have a Nation to rule, and you're getting married tomorrow. Mai doesn't deserve this, and this child doesn't deserve this dysfunctional life. This is the best thing. For all of us."_

_Zuko nodded, knowing he would never be able to change her mind. Once Katara had decided something, Agni help the man who tried to correct her. It was one of the things he loved about her. "May I know when the child's born? Can I know the name?" he asked hesitantly._

_Katara thought for a moment. It wasn't fair to any of them, this awful situation they were in. She didn't want to deny Zuko his child, but she didn't want him tracking her down either. "We'll see how it plays out," she said thoughtfully. She took a step towards the doors leading inside when Zuko grasped her shoulder._

"_May I - May I feel it?" he asked, his voice heavy with despair. Katara saw the pain on his face and nodded, guiding his hand towards her bulging belly. Zuko's face lit up as he felt a strong kick towards his hand. Zuko knelt down, speaking softly to her stomach. After a moment, he straightened up, looking her in the eye. "Thank you," he said quietly._

_Katara nodded, heading inside, disappearing behind the door._

_Zuko remained outside, arms on the railing, contemplating what he just found out. Poor Mai, she didn't deserve this. He thought carefully on how to proceed, at very least, he had to tell Mai part of the truth. He had to tell her about Katara, but he couldn't tell her about where the child would be going. That wasn't his secret to tell. Zuko ran his hands through his hair worriedly. Yes, he sure had made a mess of things._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000_

To say the least, the walk back to Kiza's home was, awkward. It's not that either of them said anything uncomfortable, in fact, any words at all would've been helpful at this point. In the end, it was Mako who offered the first useful sentiment.

"How come you live in a house when almost everyone else lives in an igloo?" he said suddenly, his feet shuffling in the snow.

Kiza almost laughed out loud at his comment. "I lived in the Earth Nation for awhile, and I found that I preferred a house to an igloo. How come you live in an airship when most people from Republic City live in apartments?" she quipped easily.

Mako shrugged. "Perks of being friends with the heiress of Sato Industries _and _the Avatar. When do you live in the Earth Kingdom?"

Kiza laughed, remembering Asami Sato's polite but easy manners. "Aahh, I see. It was last year actually. I spent a lot of time traveling just after Korra left. I couldn't stay here," she said, looking down at her leather boots.

Mako nodded sympathetically. It could be hard to stay in the same place after something bad had happened. "So do you have any family in the South Pole?" he asked.

She shook her head. "My Mom died after moving here, her family was from the North Pole, but I don't know who they were. She cut all ties with them. And I don't know any of my Dad's family, just that he was fire nation. I only know a few of his friends, but they don't live here. I guess Master Katara's all I really have in the way of family, since she raised me. What about you?"

Mako nodded, "Well you met Bolin."

Kiza snorted in the most unladylike way. "Yes, I remember Bolin. And his best friend, the fire ferret that ate half my food, while Bolin ate the other half."

Mako chuckled. "Well, he's my only brother. Out parents died when we were young so we grew up on the streets, but we survived and we're doing pretty well now because of pro-bending and Bolin's 'movie career.'

"I knew I'd seen him before!" she cried, laughing loudly, kicking snow with her feet.

"Yeah, that's Bolin for you."

"What about you? What do you do? I mean, besides letting rich heiresses hit you with their motorcycles, or wear pink aprons to stir leek soup?"

"Hey now, that's not entirely fair," he said indignantly. "I'm a detective, I work for the Republic City Police," he said proudly. "Or I help Korra round up airbenders and defeat public enemies, take your pick."

"Wow, impressive," she said sarcastically. "I'm just a simple healer, traveling across the land when I feel restless, which in this snow, happens far too often. So what about the rest of your family?"

Mako had to think before answering. He had told this girl a lot in such a short amount of time. Could she really be interested in more his life? "Bolin and I have some family in Ba Sing Se that we just got to meet. A lot, actually. They're a great group of people, very hospitable," he said casually.

Kiza nodded. "Must be nice."

Mako regretted everything he had just said. "I didn't mean anything like that-"

She stopped him. "That's not what I meant. I don't resent you having family, Mako. Everyone has their own story, sometimes we just need other people to listen." She stopped. "I live just over there," she said, pointing to her home. "I can walk the rest of the way." She began to walk, only to find Mako still keeping pace with her.

"I told Asami I would walk you home, and I will do just that."

She raised her eyebrows at his words. "Is she really worried something bad is going to happen to me in the last few steps to my door?"

Mako smirked, looking at her sideways. "I guess we'll never know, will we?"

She smiled, fighting back a blush that was creeping up her face. They finished their walk in contented silence, both too shy to say anything else. After reaching her door, she thanked him and walked inside, looking back to give him what she hoped was a friendly but flirtatious smile. "Goodnight, best of luck finding your way back, city-boy," she said, shutting the door.

Mako chuckled, pivoting on his heel, heading back to the airship. "Goodnight, Kiza," he responded, knowing she probably wouldn't hear him.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, an eighteen year old girl stood smiling giddily at his final words, wondering just why she felt that way.

0000000000000000000

Across the bay a metal ship approached the icy harbor, it's sides hidden in the moonlight. On it, was a man named Jin Hwang, from the House of Hwang. Jin was considered an attractive man, with his athletic build and thick hair. He had a charming smile when he chose to show it, but very few people got to see that side of him. Especially when he was on a mission. And his mission was waiting in the South Pole, and this time, he would not fail.

0000000000000000

Okay, let me know what you think. I'm not sure if I want to continue this fic since you guys don't seem very into it. If I don't do this one, then I'll move onto a different one.


	6. Chapter 6

_Aang helped Katara onto Appa's saddle. Her breathing was strained and tears were in her eyes as she reached the saddle. Aang's heart ached at watching her in pain, both from the pregnancy and from the experience._

"_Is it done?" Aang asked quietly._

_Katara looked down at her lap. "Yes, he knows."_

_Aang nodded and directed Appa to fly. She had told him about the baby. Aang would return in the morning for the wedding, but Katara wouldn't be going so as not to draw attention to herself. After he talk with Zuko, she had no desire to remain there for the ceremony anyway, her only regret was not seeing her brother. Then again, how could she explain her condition to him?_

_Aang and Katara flew off into the next sky, searching for the secluded inn they had found the evening before. Both were weary from the evening's events and wanted nothing more than to rest. Katara leaned her head against the saddle and fell asleep, snoring softly._

_0000000000000000000_

It was just after sunrise, the best time for penguin sledding, when Kiza noticed the black snow. Black snow could only mean one thing; a ship was approaching the bay.

The teens had spent the morning penguin sledding with Kiza and Korra teaching everyone. Surprisingly, Asami was actually the best of all of them, even faster the Jinora. Jinora fumed slightly at being beaten but consoled herself on being much better the Mako or Bolin.

When Kiza noticed the black snow her eyes went straight to Korra's. Both girl's locked their eyes in a conversation that only they could understand. Korra's gaze showed confusion while Kiza's showed genuine fear. She turned on her heel, away from the penguins, and headed back to town, running as fast as her legs would let her.

"Where are you going?" Mako called after her, confusion and worry lining his face. He looked to Korra for answers, but Korra only shrugged. Mako tore after Kiza while Korra, Asami, and Jinora looked for Naga to take them back to town.

Mako could see Kiza in the distance, and to his left he saw a large metal ship pulling up to the dock. Mako caught up to her, calling for her to stop.

Kiza ran all the way to her door, her fears consuming her. Moro growled softly, seeing the black snow, while Kiza tried to pack a bag of her essentials and memorabilia. Her hands hovered over a jewelry box from her mother. Without another thought she stuffed it in her bag.

Mako entered her home, panting for breath. "What's wrong?" his gaze shifted to her packed bag. "Why are you packing?"

Kiza shouldered her bag, walking towards Mako and the door. Her face with pale. "Mako, I have to go. It's safer for everyone this way. There are things you don't know about me, and if you did, you wouldn't be able to help." She approached him, kissing him on the cheek as she took a step outside. "Thank you for being my friend, even if it was just for a few days." She turned and hit a solid wall.

No, not a wall. A person.

Kiza screamed as the man grabbed her shoulder forcibly, tugging her in the direction of the harbor. His expression was angry and his grip was forceful.

Mako ran after them, rage coursing through his veins.

"We had a deal Kiza, and it's time you upheld your end of the bargain, my dear. I was hoping you'd come peacably this time, but I guess I'll just have to use force" he sneered at her. Kiza's eyes were wide with fear. Mako saw her face and his blood boiled.

He grabbed Kiza by the wrist, tugging her away from him. Kiza used the man's surprise to bend water around him, freezing his arms in a block of ice. She took a step towards Mako. "You can't just take someone, she's a person, she doesn't belong to you. I don't care what you 'deal' was, that's not okay," Mako shouted angrily at the man.

The man snickered. "I suppose dear Kiza hasn't told you about me. It seems you are unaware of our perfect little girl's backstory. Allow me to enlighten you. You see-"

Kiza took this moment to freeze ice around his face. She grabbed Mako's hand and headed for the future industries ship, Moro keeping an eye on the man. They saw Naga approaching with Korra and the others and Kiza pointed towards the ship. Korra nodded and Naga pressed on towards the ship while Mako and Kiza ran. Kiza looked back to see steam rising from the ice around the man. He was using his firebending to free himself slowly, but surely. There was only so much time before he was free again. Kiza and Mako climbed the ladder onto the ship, pulling it up after them. There was no way for him to board.

Everyone else was already on board, confusion marring their faces. Kiza was shaking with fear and her breathing was rapid and shallow. Mako put his arm on her back, guiding her over to a sofa. She reluctantly sat down, and he sat next to her. Jinora handed her some water and Kiza smiled gratefully. Moro put her head on Kiza's lap, soothing her with her presence. Tenzin sat across from her, worry on his face. Slowly, Kiza regained her composure. "We have to get away from here," she said in a controlled voice.

Asami's eyes widened. "Why?"

Kiza shook her head. "I'll tell you later, we just have to leave first. Or he'll come after us." Asami nodded and stood up, heading toward the pilot's room and shutting the door behind her. They all felt the air ship's altitude increase as they pulled away from the shore.

Pema walked over to Kiza, putting her hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. "It's going to be okay, Kiza. Now, tell us what's going on so we can help you."

Kiza nodded and took a shaky breath, leaning forward. Mako put his hand on her back, drawing shapes sporadically to soothe her. Pema smiled gently and took a seat next to her husband.

"My mother never told me the exact identity of my Father, since he died when I was so young. She only told me that he was a fire nation noble, who loved us very much," Kiza paused, unsure whether or not to continue.

"Go on," Mako said gently. Kiza nodded gratefully.

"Before he died, he made some . . . provisions, so that I would be taken care of. It's an old fire nation custom, I think. He had a best friend growing up, who had a son just older than me. The idea was that if anything happened to my father, they would take care of me. Li was good man," she said, smiling fondly. "He sent me a present for my birthday every year, and letter filled with stories from when he and my father were young. It wasn't until I was older that I even knew about the details of the deal."

Korra remembered the gifts Kiza received every birthday for their childhood. She had often wondered what had become of the old man. "What were the details?" she asked.

"That I marry Jin, his son."

Pema gasped softly at the statement while Mako's eyes hardened into slits.

Kiza continued before anyone else could ask a question. "The hope was that Jin and I would be compatible, and would eventually marry. My father had no reason to think this wouldn't work. He even secured a promise from Li that I could break off the engagement if I so chose."

"Why didn't you?" Bolin asked leaning forward to put his elbows on his knee, listening intently. He was fascinated by her story.

"Li died, and that's when Jin changed. He started drinking and getting into fights, enjoying the freedom he had without his father. And then he came here. He was adamant that I return to him with the firn nation and marry him immediately. His reasoning was that he had sent me a betrothal necklace, per water tribe tradition, years before, and I had accepted it. Therefore, I was legally bound to him." Kiza then rummaged through her bag, pulling out a small box. She opened it to pull out a large ruby on a gold chain. She held it up for them to see. "I didn't know what it meant at the time, I thought it was just another gift from a kind old man. I tried to return it immediately, but he refused, saying that I had already accepted it. This was a month after you left, Korra."

Korra's eyes saddened at missing something so important for her best friend. "I'm sorry I wasn't there-" but Kiza stopped her, holding up a hand.

"The world needed you more than I did." Kiza looked down into her lap, her hand clasped loosely. Mako put his hand around hers, squeezing them tightly.

Kiza looked up before continuing. "That's when I went to the Earth Kingdom. I had escaped from his ship, being a master waterbender and all, and I went into hiding. I should've known better than to come back," she said fervently.

"Is there a legal way to break the engagement?" Tenzin asked thoughtfully.

"It's considered an arranged matched, sanctioned by nobility and royalty. The only one who could break it would be Fire Lord Zuko," Kiza answered promptly. She had scoured records, trying to figure out how to end it, and that was the only answer she could find. "But it's not like I can just show up at the Fire Lord's palace, demanding his help."

Tenzin stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Well maybe you can't, but Korra and I certainly can. And any friend of the Avatar is certain to receive immediate help from the fire lord."

Korra nodded, seeing the direction Tenzing was going. "We'll go there now, settling this thing once and for all."

"You don't have to do that," Kiza said. "Really, I don't want to inconvenience you-"

"No," Tenzin said. "We do, and we want to help you."

Kiza was about to argue again when Mako put his arm around her shoulder. "Nobody should be forced into something like that. It isn't right, and we're going to fix it. You don't deserve this," he said adamantly. Kiza's face flooded with relief at his words. They really were amazing people. She leaned into Mako slightly, enjoying his warmth.

Korra raised her eyebrows to Bolin across the room, her head tilted towards Mako and Kiza. Bolin shrugged in reply, standing up to pull Pabu off the painting in the corner. Tenzin left to speak to Asami and tell her of their plans, setting them on course for Fire Nation.

0000000000000000

Whoa, I wrote that in one sitting. Now my fingers hurt, but it's definitely worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

_The moon was just a sliver of light, doing little to ward of the darkness of the night. In it's shadows, a girl of nineteen, almost a woman, held a small bundle to her chest. The sleeping infant was silent in the arms of her mother, her eyes shut to the outside world. The mother slipped through the shadows of the night silently, leaving no trace of her path. She knew how to be stealthy when it suited her, and nobody could know what she was doing now. _

_She approached a snow covered home, built of ice, with a dim light coming through it's window, the door opening at her approach. She slipped inside, the hood of her dark cloak still covering her head. She held the infant more closely as a middle-aged woman approached her, a look of happiness mixed with concern on her face. The woman reached for the child and Katara reluctantly handed her over, her heart breaking in two. She had to remind herself that this was for the child's sake as much as it was for hers._

"_You know what to tell people when they ask, don't you?" Katara whispered, her voice shaking with restraint. The couple nodded in unison, the man coming to stand by his wife and look at their new charge._

"_That we adopted her from a fire nation colony that had been destroyed in the war, leaving the child an orphan after her mother's death. This way, nobody will question her looks or potential bending problems," the older woman said, rocking the infant slightly. The baby stirred, reaching her fists out while her lip quivered. Her gold eyes fluttered open as she searched frantically for the familiar face of her mother. She whimpered and began to cry in her absence. Katara couldn't bear the sound and it took every ounce of effort to not take her daughter back and raise her anyway. But she stayed rooted to the ground across the room, steps from the door._

_The older woman tried to console the infant by rocking her and humming softly, and the baby slowly quieted, and thoughtful look crossing her face. "Her name is Sitka," Katara said adamantly. The man nodded at Katara, assuring her that they would call her that._

"_A name is the only thing I can give her," Katara said painfully. She paused, her hands reaching towards her neck. She untied the ribbon to the betrothal necklace from her grandmother, handing it to the older man. "A name, and this. If she ever needs me, this is how she can find me, and how I will know it's her. I hope that day will never come." She took a step back from her daughter, careful to stay out of her line of sight._

"_Will the father know of the child?"_

_Katara shook her head. "He will know only the most basic information. He is not to find her and pry into her life, I don't want my child raised in that hell he was raised in," her voice steely and adamant. The couple's eyebrows knit in confusion, but they didn't ask any questions. Katara wasn't going to answer anything she didn't want to. And with that, she faded into the shadows, running towards the comfort of Appa, the giant furry bison was her only companion on this emotional trip since she refused to let Aang come with her. This was a trip she had to take, and one she had to take alone. Her heart ached and her body felt weak at what she had given up. She felt as though part of her soul had been left with her daughter, a part she would never get back. She climbed into the saddle, her mind and body exhausted. She held the reigns loosely, trusting Appa to get them home in the night._

_00000000000000_

_As soon as Lord Zuko saw the Water Tribe Messenger enter his throne room, he immediately excused himself with the letter the messenger held. He hurried to his study, leaving Mai to deal with his advisors. He hastily opened the parchment, tearing the seal on it, letting the words check his fears. He had to read it several times before he fully understood it's contents._

_Dear Zuko,_

_Please understand that I do love you, and I always will. I do not doubt your love as I do not doubt the rising of the sun in the morning, but this is not our role. Your place is with your nation while mine is with Aang. This is something that could never be. You are still one of my best friends, and with time, we will survive. Aang knows, but nobody else does. Unless you told Mai, which I sorta've hope you didn't since her knives are scarily accurate._

_Her name is Sitka. She has your eyes, your beautiful golden eyes. She looks just as defiant as you, and I hope she'll have your strength and sense of duty. She is no longer with me, and I don't think I will ever see her again. She will be raised with Chief Arnook and his wife in the Northern Tribe. She has my necklace, the one you stole from me. It is the only recognition of her heritage she has._

_Please don't contact her. I'm telling you this so that you have the closure you need. I chose not to keep her and it has been the hardest decision of my life. I love her as much as I love you, and I suspect I will always love her. But I don't want her growing up in the palace, isolated and alone. As much progress as the fire nation has made, they're not ready for a waterbending princess. She has her own path to make, one that doesn't involve our tangled pasts. Please leave her be. But if she ever contacts you, which is her choice if the occasion so rises, now you know how to identify her. _

_I wish you every happiness with Mai, and may Tui and La bless the fire nation and your people._

_Love always,_

_Katara_

_The letter fell from Zuko's hand as a sob choked his throat. They had a daughter. A daughter he would never see, a daughter he would never know and would never know him. Sitka. Zuko stood shakily, headed towards a tapestry on the wall, depicting Avatar Roku and his dragon. He pulled it aside, opening the small safe it concealed, used only for the most secret documents. He placed the letter inside, tied with a red ribbon. He would honor Katara's wishes, even if it killed him every day. _

_Zuko steadied himself against his desk, taking deep breaths to regain his composure. It took all his willpower to head back to his chambers filled with advisors, bickering over something he couldn't care less about. But he a duty to his people, and a duty to himself. And now, a duty to the daughter that would never know him._

_00000000000_

Kiza had beaten Tenzin at Pai Sho six times in a row before he refused to play her again. Tenzin folded his arms in refusal at her invitation to try again. Kiza laughed at his childishness. "I was raised with the White Lotus, just like Korra. But I didn't have Avatar duties to tend to, so I learned other things," she said waving her hand absentmindedly.

Asami covered her mouth to hide her giggles at Tenzin's loss to the younger girl.

Kiza absent mindedly bent a stream of water that normally sat in a carrier on her hip, but looped it around her hands as wrist while speaking.

Tenzin was lost in a memory of his mother doing the same thing when she would discuss household duties and management with the family. The motion was the same, as was the bored expression on her face. Tenzin shook himself out of the memory, but not before Kiza noticed his stare.

"What are you looking at?" she asked wryly.

"Nothing," Tenzin replied. "My mother used to do the same thing when she was bored." Korra tuned into the conversation, remembering seeing Katara doing the same motion while listening to the White Lotus members drone on and on about pointless things.

"I probably picked the habit up from her when I trained under her," Kiza stated, flicking her wrist dismissively.

The passengers of the airship had a week long journey ahead of them, one that would pass in comfort and good company. Jinora wouldn't make the full journey with them, deciding to stop at an air temple on the way to continue training the new recruits. She could teach the younger benders now that she was an airbending master, and she was only a bit anxious to see Kai again.

Between Tenzin losing Pai sho and Pabu's frantic attempts to flee from Moro's attempts to play, the group was in good spirits. Kiza had relaxed substantially between their escape and the current moment. Mako and Korra didn't let her out of their sights for more than a moment at a time.

After Asami's dinner was eaten heartily by everyone, Korra decided it was time for some gentle prodding. "Kiza, why didn't you tell us about Jin sooner?"

Kiza looked at Korra unflinchingly, "When was I supposed to Korra? The moment I finally got my best friend back? Or should I have sent it in a letter?"

The Avatar was taken aback by the frankness of the answer. She was quick to respond, trying to bring the conversation to a more friendlier place while the room sat in silence. "I just meant if I would've known, perhaps I could've done something. Kept it from escalating." Tenzin marveled at Korra's change in tactics. A year ago, the headstrong would've responded with immediate force and anger, but now she answered calmly and carefully.

The waterbender let out an exasperated sigh. "Korra, what's done is done. I know you would've helped, but I never asked for it. I've never liked asking for help."

It was Bolin who switched the conversation to a more neutral topic, choosing to mention the metalbending city to Kiza and talk about their adventures with them. As it got later and later, each member left to go to sleep for the night.

It several hours later when Mako heard soft cries from the room next to him. He bolted upright, his body completely alers. There was no moon that night so it was almost completely dark. He summoned a small flame in his hand, illuminating the space around him. He leapt out of bed as another cry came from Kiza's room. He tore down the hall, stopping in front of her door. He turned the knob, opening it quietly.

She lay on her back, the sheets twisted around her. Her breathing was shallow and he face was turned away from him. She jerked to her left, kicking out, clearly struggling against her sheets and whatever vision occupied her nightmare. "No, let go!" she cried, her voice barely above a whimper. Mako grabbed her shoulder and her eyes opened at the contact, jolting into a sitting position. Her eyes were wide and afraid as she scanned the room, looking for threats. Her gaze stopped on Mako. He was kneeling at her bedside, a small flame in his hand. He wore only a white training shirt and shorts, clearly recently roused from sleep. His face was worried. "Are you okay?" he asked, still gripping her shoulder.

Her breathing evened out and she nodded, enjoying the warmth of his close proximity. Mako sighed in relief. "Bad dream?" he asked. Another nod from Kiza. "Want to talk about it?" he asked, shifting to sit on her bed. She tucked her knees up to her chest and shook her head again.

"You sure? Bolin always told me about his nightmares, and it always made him feel better. I'm kinda've the best big brother ever," he said, quirking his eyebrows. She exhaled and nodded while he smirked in triumph.

"It was about Jin."

Mako's entire body tensed. He hated that man and his arrogance. He would do anything to get rid of the man who was causing her such nightmares, invading even her dreams. Everyone should find peace in their dreams, a safe haven from the pains of life. Instead even her safest and most secret part of herself was invaded and filled with terror. His jaw clenched while he listened to her recounting of her dream. He put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder. They leaned against the wall, enjoying the comfort of each other as they slowly relaxed. They fell asleep like that, leaning into each other, their heads leaning together, his hand stroking her hair.

0000000000000

Okay, so this is the last chapter before the hiatus. Don't worry, it'll be a short one. I just have some deep thinking to do about the plot and later chapters. Also, some of my ships might change and I'm wondering how to resolve that.

Also, book 4 trailer? SO GOOD, everyone should see it! I noticed the lack of Mako in it, which really upset me. Was the metalbending guy the one from the city in book 3? I think he was one of Suyin's sons, but I could be wrong. I'd like to see more of him. And more of Iroh.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, and I promise, I WILL FINISH THE STORY it's just going under some careful plot defining moments, and I don't want to rush it. It's been long in the making :)


End file.
